


warmth

by munkitsune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munkitsune/pseuds/munkitsune
Summary: ― Я люблю такие ночи, как сегодня, ― говорит Виктор, остановившись. Он поднимает голову к небу, рука в перчатке всё ещё крепко сжимает ладонь Юри. ― Они похожи на сон, правда? Словно… ― он не отрывает взгляда от неба, подбирая слова, и в свете ночи его ресницы кажутся серебряными нитями на золотом шёлке. ― Эйфория, ― наконец выдаёт он.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582851) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



Холодает, но небо приобретает тёплые оттенки, превращая безоблачную ночь в некое подобие сумерек, нежели темноты. Казалось, будто солнце пометило горизонт перед самым исчезновением, оставляя за собой что-то пылающее и прекрасное. Ледяной ветер жалит щёки Юри, но его рука, покоящаяся в руке Виктора, тёплая. 

― _Ах_ , какая чудная ночь, верно? ― говорит Виктор куда-то вперёд, и губы сами по себе расплываются в улыбке. 

Юри поворачивает голову ― взгляд скользит по глади воды рядом с ними. Озеро походит на репродукцию горизонта на холсте: горящие окна зданий напротив расплываются подобно мягкому золоту, выжженное солнцем небо придаёт отражению оттенок сепии. Но оно нисколько не нарушает спокойствие ночи, лишь ветер осторожно рябит поверхность, словно дразня её. 

― Верно, ― после некой паузы соглашается Юри, голос едва слышен за звуком их шаркающих по бетону шагов. 

― Я люблю такие ночи, как сегодня, ― говорит Виктор, остановившись. Он поднимает голову к небу, рука в перчатке всё ещё крепко сжимает ладонь Юри. ― Они похожи на сон, правда? Словно… ― он не отрывает взгляда от неба, подбирая слова, и в свете ночи его ресницы кажутся серебряными нитями на золотом шёлке. ― Эйфория, ― наконец выдаёт он. 

Юри смотрит на небо, такое широкое и открытое. Бесконечное пространство даёт ощущение полной свободы. Он вновь опускает взгляд на гладь озера. 

― Похоже на лёд, ― говорит он.

Виктор едва успевает моргнуть, как Юри легонько тащит его за собой к перилам у самой кромки воды. Парень нависает над ней, отпуская тёплую, внушающую чувство безопасности ладонь Виктора, чтобы покрепче ухватиться за перила. 

Виктор останавливается рядом с ним, инстинктивно повторяя его движения и наклоняясь вниз. Юри следит за тем, как его отражение появляется рядом с его собственным, серебристые волосы превращаются в золото. 

Так странно видеть Виктора рядом с собой, словно в рамке зеркала или фотографии. И не потому что, они провели лучшие годы своих жизней по отдельности, скорее… 

― Это напоминает мне о том, ― шепчет Юри, слова скорее похожи на слабый шелест, ― как я видел тебя в отражении на льду. 

― Да? ― он видит в глади воды, как Виктор поворачивается к нему. 

― Угу, ― кивает Юри, опираясь на перила локтями, всё больше подаваясь вперёд. ― Словно… ― его мысли чисты, но они никак не превращаются в слова; они словно переплетаются в голове, спотыкаясь друг о друга. 

Он вытягивает руку вперёд, пальцы широко расправлены над водой.

― Словно я так сильно связывал тебя и лёд, что когда я смотрел на своё отражение, то видел только тебя, ― Юри сжимает пальцы в кулак, следя за тем, как отражение повторяет каждое его движение. ― Не потому что ты был мной, или я ― тобой, а… _ахх_ … ― Парень возвращает руку на перила и прячет своё лицо. ― Ты был тем, кем я хотел стать, или чью высоту хотел достичь, или… ― он поднимает глаза, рассматривая поверхность воды, ― или тем, с кем я хотел находиться рядом.

Виктор опускается рядом с ним ― движения губ практически скрыты шарфом.

― Так ты хотел быть рядом со мной? ― он придвигает ближе, и его глаза сияют. ― Как с любимым? 

― Нет, не так, ― Юри не смотрит на него. 

― _Ауч_ , это больно, ― в голосе Виктора явно сквозит раздражение. 

― Не то, что я был… ― щёки Юри приобретают розоватый оттенок, ― совсем против этого, ― далёкое мерцание огней заставляет его моргнуть несколько раз. ― Скорее эти мысли были скрыты совсем в глубине подсознания, ещё глубже, чем мечта кататься наравне с тобой. 

― Получается, ― в голосе Виктора снова слышатся радость и игривость, ― ты никогда не думал, что сможешь увидеть _наше_ отражение на льду. ― Он прижимается к плечу Юри, не отрывая взгляда от воды. ― Вот так.

Юри снова смотрит вниз. Он видит Виктора, чью улыбку шарф не способен утаить, уткнувшегося в его плечо. Парень чувствует, как к щекам поступает что-то тёплое, и выражение глаз смягчается. 

― Да, ― говорит он. 

Виктор выпрямляется, притягивая Юри к себе. Тот подсознательно отвечает на его порыв, забираясь руками под его пальто и обнимая его за талию, чувствуя, как тот крепко держит его в своих объятиях. 

― Могу поспорить, что ты и представить себе не мог, что наши отношения будут такими, ― он поднимает одну руку, проводя большим пальцем вдоль линии челюсти Юри. 

― Вообще нет, ― отвечает Юри, возвращаясь к реальности после прикосновения Виктора. 

Тот опускает голову, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Юри, чувствуя, как их носы соприкасаются. 

― Это потому что ты не понимаешь, насколько ты удивительный, ― шепчет Виктор, большой палец мягко гладит щёку Юри. Он чувствует тёплое дыхание Виктора на своих губах, приятное щекочущее чувство распространяется по его лицу и спускается вниз к шее. 

― Нет, ― качает головой Юри. ― Это потому что ты совершенно непредсказуемый. Во всём. 

― В этом и задумка, ― улыбается Виктор. 

Он берёт лицо Юри в свои ладони и опускается чуть ниже, мягко обхватывая верхнюю губу Юри своими. Сердце Юри бешено стучит в груди ― острое чувство плавно переходит во всеобъемлющую теплоту. Оно начинается где-то в районе спины, поднимается к горлу, заставляя кожу гореть. Виктор приоткрывает рот, и Юри может поклясться, что его дыхание похоже на обжигающий пар. Пар, оседающий на коже, заставляющий лица вспыхнуть, делающий губы влажными, прежде чем раствориться. 

Не разрывая поцелуя, Виктор захватывает нижнюю губу Юри, что делает его дыхание неровным. Его колени слабеют, несмотря на то, что тело поддерживает какая-то невероятная энергия. Цепляющийся за его талию, обёрнутый в его пальто, весь мир Юри сводится к маленькому пузырю теплоты, на который не может повлиять холодный ветер ночи. 

― Эй, _Юри_ , ― мурлычет Виктор, отстраняюсь ровно на столько, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. ― Прости, что поцеловал тебя на международном телевидении. 

― Не похоже, чтобы ты сожалел, ― Юри поудобнее обхватывает талию Виктора, так как из-за поцелуя руки на какое-то время перестали его слушаться. 

― Прости, если расстроил тебя тем, что поцеловал на международном телевидении, ― на секунду Виктор отводит взгляд, но потом смотрит на Юри, снова целуя его, и уголки губ сами ползут вверх. 

― Я не расстроился, ― Юри фыркает и прижимается к его груди, пряча своё лицо. ― Это не было таким уж сюрпризом. В инстаграме уже было полно теорий, так что… ― он вдыхает терпкий запах духов Виктора и бурчит: ― Пхичит…

― Он неплохой парень, ― Виктор утыкается носом в волосы Юри. 

― Угу, ― как-то отрешённо соглашается Юри, поднимая голову и легко целуя шею Виктора. Он чувствует, как дыхание того на мгновение становится сбивчивым, и улыбается. 

― Юри, ― упрекает Виктор, делая вид, что ничего и не случилось, ― у тебя нос холодный! ― Юри отклоняется назад, и Виктор тянет за его слабо замотанный вокруг шеи шарфик. Он быстро обкручивает его вокруг шей обоих, укутывая голые участки кожи и совсем не оставляя расстояния между ними. ― Готово! ― улыбается Виктор. 

Юри смеётся, и звук остаётся лишь между ними, впитывается в мягкую ткань шарфа. 

― Но Виктор, ― он переводит взгляд на шерстяной шарф, ― всё нормально, пока мы стоим, но идти будет неудобно. 

― Я могу присесть, ― отвечает Виктор, сгибая ноги в коленях. ― Всего несколько сантиметров! ― его глаза загораются. ― О, или… ― он раскидывает руки в стороны, ― я могу понести тебя. ― Виктор похлопывает себя по плечу, и Юри не может отвести от него глаз. ― Ты можешь положить голову вот сюда. Будешь в тепле и безопасности!

― Не слишком ли вы стары, чтобы поднимать такие тяжести? ― Юри сомнительно поднимает одну бровь. 

― Как жестоко! ― Виктор драматично хватается за грудь, пошатнувшись вперёд. 

― Пойдёмте, ― говорит парень, ухмыляясь как-то недобро. ― Я помогу вам добраться до отеля. 

― Берегись, Юри, ― Виктор смотрит на него сквозь свои длинные ресницы и выпрямляет колени, ― иначе этот старик заберёт то драгоценное время юности, что тебе осталось. 

― Угу, ― Юри кивает, широко улыбаясь. ― И, надеюсь, ещё много времени после. 

Его слова застают Виктора врасплох на полсекунды. Но лишь на эти полсекунды. Его лицо расплывается в улыбке, а в глазах отражается золото ночного неба. 

― Если позволишь. 

Юри снова прижимается ко лбу Виктора, и холодные кончики их носов снова мягко касаются. 

― Жду с нетерпением, что же ты будешь делать. 

Они стоят совсем близко друг от друга, плотно замотанный шарф прижимает их ещё ближе, и они целуются, пробуя на вкус улыбку любимого.


End file.
